


Starscream and Skyfire's Song: Somebody

by EbonyAura



Series: Metal: Cybertron's Rock and Roll [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multiple Pairings, One-Sided Attraction, Rock and Roll, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyAura/pseuds/EbonyAura
Summary: Imagine one ano cycle after Megatron and Optimus Prime have officially bonded, and Starscream still cannot let go of his unspoken affection for the lead singer of the Decepticons.Perhaps a set of guitar strings, a pair of juvenile delinquents, and a rescue by a gentle shuttle seeker in the Crystal Gardens of Iacon may be enough to set his spark on the path to long-needed happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small sequel to the story "Songs of Metal and Sparks"  
> I hope to write more small sequels focusing on other characters in the future.  
> None of the songs quoted in this story or the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective owners.  
> Enjoy!

Quiet laughter rung out a short distance away, drawing Starscream’s attention. Trying not to act so interested in hearing the familiar vocals, he glanced up from his polished black guitar to see the lead singers of the Autobot and Decepticon bands walking off the main stage of the Iaconian Crystal Gardens. _Prancing is the better word for it,_ he thought to himself. His crimson optics followed their movements as the tall, silver Kaonian halted and took ahold of his bonded’s blue hips from behind, drawing their frames closer. Optimus paused in his steps, letting the Decepticon have his way. Starscream saw the exasperated amusement flicker over the Prime’s optics.  
  
“Can I help you, you lust-driven brute?”  
  
Megatron hummed, and then purred into the Prime’s audial. The sound panged at the seeker’s spark.  
  
“You can, my Prime… In more ways than one.”  
  
The Decepticon’s tone dipped so low, suggestive wasn’t the word to describe it anymore. Optimus’ optics shuttered as he leaned against his bonded, seeming to have fallen under the momentary spell of that dip in tone. Deep within the recesses of his spark, Starscream was inclined to agree with him. But then that moment ended, and the Prime’s optics opened as he turned in the grasp of clawed servos to face his bonded.  
  
“Prowl is expecting us for a meeting with the Crystal Gardens’ founders. Have patience, and you may receive what you wish.”  
  
Optimus’ voice was reigned into a softer tone that strummed the energon cords of any who heard it. But that did not seem to stop the Decepticon lead singer’s whine. An actual whine, which was silenced by a short kiss.  
  
“Don’t pout, or you’ll be recharging on the floor.”  
  
Megatron’s frame jolted from its momentary ease when Optimus pulled away and walked towards the back hallway. He stared after the tall red and blue mech in something so near dejection it was laughable.  
  
“How did I come to love such a siren as you?”  
  
He sighed, trudging after his bonded. The Prime paused at the edge of the hall, glancing back over his shoulder with a small smile to counter his devious behavior.  
  
“I love you too, you fragger… Now are coming? Or are you going to let me walk among other lust-driven brutes waiting to get their servos on me?”  
  
Even Starscream couldn’t resist a near silent snort as Megatron’s helm snapped up and his optics widened. _Yes, you dumb aft, he just went there._ Anyone who’d known the Decepticon for more than a solar cycle knew he had a possessive streak to rival an angry male Predacon. Megatron’s optics then narrowed, his plating flared, and his claws curled.  
  
“You are _mine_.”  
  
He growled. Starscream’s spark panged at the dominant statement as Optimus chuckled and leapt into a sprint, running down the hallway to tease his bonded. The Kaonian’s lip plate curled up into a smirk as he snarled and charged after the Prime, reveling in the opportunity of a challenge… That was one trait about Megatron no other mech knew, besides Starscream.  
  
The seeker’s optics traveled after the tall, well-built Kaonian as he disappeared down the hallway, chasing after his bonded. _You are mine_ , that deep rasp recited in his processor, and a shiver flashed down his spinal strut. Starscream sneered at it and forced his optics back down to stare at his guitar. What had he been doing with it anyway?  
  
_To the Pit with it.  
_  
With a care he never showed anything else, Starscream lifted the guitar off his lap and leaned it against the speaker he was sitting on. He then stood up, arching his back and feeling his wings twitch as a cable connecting to them snapped back into place. How long had he been sitting there? Must’ve been about a groon or two, he was present long before he watched the Autobot and Decepticon lead singers walk out on stage. That tended to happen when you and your band weren’t needed in that day’s performance. Not that this was a usual occurrence, this just happened to be a special request by the Iaconian crowd, and as performers who were they to disappoint?  
  
His optics turned back towards the hallway, and his processor slowly conjured up the image of the Kaonian running after his bonded. His spark panged, and this time it twisted as well. Starscream’s throat constricted and his digits clenched, but he forced himself to swallow the sudden onslaught of emotion and look away from the mirage of the Decepticon. _He made his claim. Let it go._ He felt like a fool. It had been six ano cycles since they’d won their first world tour with the Autobots, one ano cycle since his lead singer had bonded with the Autobot’s lead singer. And it still stung. _Like a knife to the chest._ He should’ve gotten over it the solar cycle Megatron had announced to his band that he would ask Optimus to bond with him. Instead, his spark threw him into a whirlwind of self-destructive emotions. The day of the ceremony, Starscream finally recognized it as spark break.  
  
Starscream reached down and picked up his guitar, heel struts clicking against the hard floor as he headed towards the side exit the would lead to Streetwise their tour bus.  
  
_Had Megatron ever really held any inkling of affection for me anyway?  
_  
_… No.  
_  
The seeker knew the answer to that question. He’d always known. But that hadn’t stopped him from trying to win the singer’s affections for so long. Starscream supposed that in the end, Megatron had never known he was actually trying, or he knew and never acted upon it. He had the feeling it was the latter of the two. That stung too. And what could he do about it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No words or actions could’ve helped him now. Megatron’s spark was eternally bonded to Optimus Prime, a mech he did not even hold a torch to when compared side by side. Not that he would admit it, of course. Starscream still had his pride to uphold. Not to mention that like everyone else whom now knew the Prime, he knew what happened to his previous partner. It chilled him whenever he thought about it. He’d put himself and Megatron in the same scenario, trying to imagine what it might feel like if he’d been the one confronted by hesitant enforcers at his bonding ceremony, and not too far away Megatron lay shattered like glass…  
  
It was horrifying. Something he could only imagine happening in a nightmare. So, while Starscream could gripe, groan, and complain about Optimus Prime for the rest of his life cycles, he couldn’t find it in his spark to try to weasel his way in between their bond. Something about it always felt morally wrong to him, if only because he’d pictured what it would be like if it happened to him too.  
  
Starscream paused at the door, optics staring at the lever underneath his servos.  
  
_No. There’s nothing I can do about it.  
_  
Venting deeply to release the pent-up emotions still swirling around in his spark, Starscream pushed the door open and stepped out into the light of the sun, leaving the stage and the way it haunted his broken spark behind.  
  
_He made his claim. Let it go._


	2. Chapter 2

_“You tell me I'm the one holding you back._  
 _And something about how far we're off track._  
 _Well, all I hear is your spark beat loud and strong._  
 _And I just want to wrap you in my arms.”  
_  
The seeker sung quietly as he strummed one of his four acoustic guitars. The others of his band always laughed mirthlessly at him for having so many guitars. But little did they know how different each of them sounded. Like a spark, they were their own individual, and they played their tunes in their own unique way. He learned each of their melodies by now, able to decide which one would be perfect for the next performance. This one, the black one he currently played as he leaned against Streetwise’s outer wall and stared up at the clear blue sky, sung each melody with a lower vibration. And his high-pitched vocals accompanied it to create the song.  
  
_“But I'll let you go, if that's what you want._  
 _But I hope you know my love won't stop._  
 _You say it's not true and you call me a fool._  
 _But call out my name, I'll run to you.”_  
  
Starscream closed his optics and leaned his helm back against the wall. This was nice, this was soothing. _The music was soothing._ Healing, in a way and if he thought about it. It blocked out the world and caressed his spark like nothing else could anymore.  
  
_“I've always believed in you,_  
 _You used to believe in me too._  
 _Remember the day that you turned away._  
 _It killed me to lose you…_  
 _It killed me to lose you.”_  
  
So lost in the song, Starscream did not notice when the other Decepticon guitarist and red racer, Knockout, came strolling up to their tour bus. Lifting a brow plate at the seeker singing to himself, he silently watched the other play.  
  
_“But I'll let you go, if that's what you want._  
 _But I hope you know my love won't stop._  
 _You say it's not true and you call me a fool._  
 _But call out my name, I'll run to you…_  
 _Call out my name, I’ll run to you—”  
_  
“Pretty. But it helps if you sing it loud enough to actually hear it.”  
  
Starscream’s optics flew open and he jumped forward at the sarcastic comment that seemed to come out of nowhere. He found Knockout standing in front of him, watching him with a raised brow plate and arms crossed over his chest. His surprise turned to annoyance as he narrowed a glare at the red racer.  
  
“Must you always feel the need to bother me with insults when you have nothing better to do?”  
  
He sneered. Knockout’s expression leveled into a smirk and he cocked a hip.  
  
“You call that an insult? Really Starscream, you should know by now we both can do so much better.”  
  
The seeker huffed, a touch of amusement in his field as he leaned back against their tour bus once again. _Yes, we can do much better_. It was astounding what kinds of insults could fly from their intakes when they were provoked, especially by each other. Their entire relationship was built off insults, and in that they found a common ground. In recent ano cycles, thanks to the efforts of the doc-bot who couldn’t stand how much they fought, they’d formed a unique friendship. It was strange, to say the least, but it worked. Knockout sauntered over and planted himself into an outside chair next to the seeker, crossing one ped over and leaning back to stare up at the sky.  
  
“… No, I didn’t come to bother you this time.”  
  
This time, it was the seeker’s turn to raise a brow plate. His helm twisted to glance at the racer beside him.  
  
“Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Breakdown, or buffing yourself?”  
  
The bite of sarcasm that came with the statement wasn’t as vicious as he’d intended it to be, and perhaps that was because of the dull ache which surfaced when the seeker mentioned Knockout’s bonded. If the red racer had noticed, he didn’t acknowledge it. Instead he snickered, optics never leaving the sky.  
  
“Breakdown’s currently wreaking havoc with Bulkhead and Wheeljack at the nearest “Wrecker Rally,” or so he called it. And I buffed my paint half a groon ago, it won’t be due for another session until our next performance.”  
  
Starscream rolled his optics, questioning why he wasn’t surprised at the vain nature of Knockout’s buffing statement. But Breakdown surprised him, and his optics didn’t waver from the guitarist.  
  
“And you didn’t go with him?”  
  
Knockout’s smirk became tender as he stared out at the sky, turning a genuine smile. He shook his helm.  
  
“He likes those rallies better than I ever could, and spending time with bots like him… It makes him happy. I don’t understand it, not as well as he does. I’m not going to go and drag him down by complaining about it the whole time.”  
  
The statement tugged at the seeker as he stared at the red Decepticon. Bonded since long before their band ever started, yet Knockout spoke of the blue bruiser as if he’d only fallen in love with him the cycle before. A silver Kaonian ran across his vision, running, charging, chasing. _You are mine…_ He could relate. Not that he would ever admit it, but he could. Just then, Knockout shook himself out of his love-stricken stare at the horizon and sat up, turning to the seeker beside him.  
  
“But actually, I’m here because I need your help.”  
  
Knockout received a raised brow plate in reply. He continued.  
  
“Two of the strings on my guitar snapped this early cycle, and there’s a shop about five kliks from here that sells guitar parts. I need your help picking out a better set of strings.”  
  
Starscream stared at him for a long moment, debating with himself, before lifting his guitar off his lap and setting it to the side. He didn’t have to ask at this point why Knockout came to him, both of them knew the disadvantages of playing their guitars with sharp digits. Most of the time, out of the two of them, Starscream ended up breaking his strings first. But that meant he knew which kind to purchase that would hold up against his digits. Nevertheless, he huffed as he stood.  
  
“Fine. But this better not take the rest of the cycle.”  
  
Knockout smirked again and stood. He would be the first to admit how addicted he was to explore any shop he could find. It was a hobby that annoyed everyone else, except Arcee on the rare occasion.  
  
“Why do you think I suggested the one five kliks away, Screamer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Starscream was singing (with minimal changes for the story's purpose) quoted "Run to You" by Lacey Sturm


	3. Chapter 3

It was a small, backwater shop hidden along a side street next to the Crystal Gardens on the edge of Iacon. Not many bots came through here, which lessened the chance of discovery, and provided them an advantage. Though run down and quite old from first glance, the quality of the equipment they sold wasn’t bad. Not exceptional as his own guitars and their band’s instruments, of course, but Starscream could honestly admit he was impressed.  
  
Drifting from the guitar hanging on the wall he’d been examining, the seeker stopped behind Knockout and peered over his shoulder armor at the silver guitar strings in his digits. Starscream’s optics glanced over them once before he scoffed.  
  
“They would last all of thirty nanokliks before snapping. You’d be better off with a string of fabric.”  
  
The red racer’s face plates fell in annoyance, and he huffed before throwing the strings back on the shelf where he’d found them.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be _helping_ me, Screamer?”  
  
Starscream smirked as he stepped out from behind the other guitarist in front of the shelves, scanning their contents with quick optics.  
  
“I _am_ helping you. Firstly, by making sure you do not make the wrong choice. You’ve been looking in the wrong section. If you had looked over here, you would’ve seen the strings in this section have been made with nickel-covered steel. They will hold up to strenuous use much better.”  
  
Knockout’s optics widened as he stepped over to where the seeker was looking, plucking another set of strings off the shelf and admiring them.  
  
“Nickel-covered steel? I didn’t know they still manufactured metal strings this way.”  
  
The seeker put a servo on his hip as he smiled with perfected arrogance at Knockout.  
  
“Yes well, perhaps if you ceased searching for your vermillion red paint at every shop, you might notice these changes.”  
  
The red Decepticon glared at Starscream from the corner of his optics as he snatched an extra set and strode toward the cashier’s counter with practiced elegance. Starscream chuckled lowly before plucking an extra set as well and following. It never hurt to be on the safe side with his guitars.  
  
Bartering their credits and bidding the cashier farewell, Knockout and Starscream took up practiced bickering as they left the shop and began their trip back to the Crystal Garden’s grounds.  
  
“So, humor me Starscream, what had your wings in a droop earlier?”  
  
Knockout inquired curiously as he examined the strings he’d purchased, catching the seeker off-guard once again. Starscream almost couldn’t stop himself from sputtering an answer.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”  
  
An optic brow raised in response to that, and Knockout looked over at the seeker beside him.  
  
“You’re not fooling anyone, if that’s what you’re trying to achieve here. You don’t sing love songs on a whim, nonetheless spark break songs.”  
  
Starscream opened his intake to retort, but no sound came from his voice box. He closed his intake and stubbornly stared at the sidewalk as they approached the grounds of the Crystal Gardens.  
  
_You are mine._  
  
Knockout’s deadpanned expression faded as he watched the stubborn seeker refuse to look at him. When he brushed their magnetic fields together, he found the seeker’s hinted in pain before it was abruptly yanked from him. His spark pulsed at the reaction, and his optics softened.  
  
“… It’s Megatron, isn’t it?”  
  
He asked. Starscream’s wings flattened against his back, but he stayed silent. He wanted to fight back, but there was no use trying to deny the truth. Knockout fought off a sigh and turned his optics forward as they entered the grounds.  
  
“It’s been six ano cycles, Screamer, and he’s bonded. Pining over him is not going to help you in the long run.”  
  
This time Starscream sputtered angrily. His wings pulled taunt against his back plates and he glared at Knockout.  
  
“What do you know about what I’m going through?! You’ve never had to watch helplessly as the mech you loved fell for the spark of another! You know _nothing_ of my suffering, Knockout. You _have_ a bonded!”  
  
The red racer jumped at the seeker’s raging outburst, before reaching a servo out to try and placate him.  
  
“Starscream—”  
  
“YOU THERE! STOP!!”  
  
Both mecha froze in place, unable to react or find the source of the shout before two bots suddenly barreled into the both of them at high speed. Gasps and curses where all that could be heard as the wind was knocked out of their vents and all four bots found themselves rammed into the ground. Pain shot through Starscream’s wing as he felt it collapse and bend under the weight of a red and black mech. When he could vent again, he shrieked and clawed at the bot on top he assumed was attacking him.  
  
“GET OFF ME!!”  
  
“YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINT!!”  
  
He could feel his claws sink into armor and protoform as he swiped and retaliated. From the sounds of Knockout’s screams next to him and the screech of his own claws on metal, the racer was just as pissed off as he was. Above him, Starscream heard the red and black bot gasp and shout in pain.  
  
“OW! Wait I’m sorry—OWW! I’m getting off!! I’m getting off!!”  
  
Suddenly, the bot pushed himself up and off the seeker, giving Starscream a view of the young mech who had whirled around and was slowly backing up.  
  
“Sunny come on!! Let’s get out of here!!”  
  
Starscream heard another shriek as Knockout swiped at the yellow and black bot that had landed on him. A quick glimpse as he also leapt up to his peds told the seeker that they must be twins. But as soon as they were both on their peds and the claw marks in their armor began to drip with energon, they fled down the sidewalk.  
  
“STOP!! GET BACK HERE!!”  
  
Knockout rose up on his elbows, optics searching for the seeker and field reaching out. When they found each other and saw the other wasn’t unconscious or severely injured, they relaxed a fraction. Starscream’s optics scanned over the racer’s frame, nearly wincing at the deep scratches and grooves that now littered his pristine paint job. His had probably fared no better. Knockout winced when he saw the seeker’s bent wing, knowing that must’ve hurt. Then, their helms whirled forward as their attention focused on the shout and the multiple pairs of peds racing towards them. Three tall and sturdily-built mechs were sprinting down the path, and Starscream inferred they were probably the ground’s security. _If this is the tightened security Iacon brags about, then Primus almighty I am never coming back to Iacon again._ A nearly gigantic white mech with blue accents was the first to reach them both, his bright blue optics flicking to the both of them in rapid succession. They suddenly widened in what could’ve been realization, and then he turned to the blue and silver bot that slid to a stop next to them.  
  
“Thundercracker, you and Skywarp keep going and cut them off at the southwest gate! I’m going to stay and assist.”  
  
“Right! Skywarp, with me!”  
  
The purple and black bot did not cease running as the blue and silver bot jumped up next to him and they pursued the twins. Starscream’s optics flicked from the two security guards in the gaining distance to the guard in front of Knockout and him, pressing his digits to his audial as he called for medical assistance. _By Primus…_ His optics widened as they scanned over the guard. He was taller than Megatron himself! And on his back outlined by red with a crimson shuttle rocket pack between them stood— _Wings…_ He had to be a shuttle class seeker, that was the only explanation the silver seeker could come up with. But, shuttle class or not, his blue optics were kind and considering as he kneeled in front of them.  
  
“My humblest apologies to you both. Our medical team is on the way to tend to your injuries.”  
  
The shuttle’s voice was the mirror image of his optics: kind, gentle, and considering. But there was an edge of steel in there that reminded Starscream of the dominance only a seeker could understand. _When was the last time I’ve actually interacted with another seeker?_ Starscream was rendered speechless, but Knockout was just pissed off as he sat up and brushed himself off.  
  
“Your security protocols could use a tune up, if you let juvenile delinquents run wild on the Crystal Garden grounds like insecticons.”  
  
The racer sneered. His optics dared to roam his frame to take in the damage to his paint job, but immediately they snapped back up. In response, the shuttle sighed, exasperation flashing quickly across his optics before disappearing.  
  
“Indeed, they could. But no matter what we do, the twins always find a way to sneak in and pull pranks on the performers… They’ve been an ongoing problem, though thanks to you, if they slip away again we’ll be able to track their energon trail.”  
  
Starscream and Knockout glanced down at their sharp digits, taking notice to the drying energon on them. The red racer whined in disgust and huffed, drawing his knees up to his chest plates and resting his chin atop his arms. Starscream rolled his optics at his rising temper tantrum and sat up himself, sliding his peds under him to stand. A black servo suddenly appeared in front of him, and the silver seeker looked up to find the shuttle smiling kindly down at him. _When did he rise? I didn’t even notice him rise!_ For a moment, the silver seeker wanted nothing more than to slap the servo and that smile off the other’s face plates and get up on his own. But simultaneously, his spark pulsed at that kind smile and those tender optics… Starscream’s wings lowered a bit submissively as he sucked in his pride and reached out to grab the shuttle’s servo. The shuttle’s optics brightened, and with a gentle grace, he lifted the silver seeker to his peds.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Starscream muttered, unable to meet the other seeker’s optics. Said shuttle only smiled wider. When the larger servo gripped his tighter and shook it, Starscream’s optics widened in surprise, and he finally looked up at the towering mech.  
  
“It’s no trouble, really. I am Skyfire of Iacon.”  
  
_Skyfire… What a fitting name_ , the silver seeker thought to himself. Flashing a small smile at the shuttle, he perched his wings higher and stood his full height.  
  
“I am Starscream of Kaon, singer and guitarist of the Decepticon rock band.”  
  
He spoke confidently. Skyfire’s wings fluttered once where they stood.  
  
“Starscream… I am honored to meet you.”  
  
The shuttle nodded his helm once in respect to the dominant tone of the other seeker. Then, his optics turned to the red racer still curled in on himself on the ground. As he went to reach for Knockout, Starscream put a servo out in front of the shuttle to stop him.  
  
“Don’t bother. He’ll only throw a temper tantrum because his paint job’s been ruined, and the only bot who can calm him down from that is his bonded.”  
  
Nodding slowly in understanding, Skyfire stepped back to leave Knockout alone as he stared at nothing and rocked back and forth. Then, the shuttle’s optics flicked to his wings, and he felt his concerned field reach out to brush against his. Starscream glanced over his shoulder and finally got a good glimpse of his injured wing. The top half of it was warped and bent in a partly sideways, partly backwards position. Even now it pulsed pain at his processor, but he only huffed at it and pushed back at the shuttle’s field with reassurance. _By Primus, now I’ve gone soft…_  
  
The sound of sirens drew their attention to the path the way Skyfire and the other guards had come. Skyfire waved them over in their direction, and a medical team was racing towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Knockout?!”  
  
All optics in the tent shot up as the drummer of the Decepticon band barged in, optics frantically searching until they found the cherry red racer sitting silently on the medical berth next to Starscream. He minutely shuddered as the medic tended to his rough scrapes and scratches, until he heard Breakdown’s voice and turned towards him.  
  
“Breakdown!”  
  
Starscream watched him rush to his bonded, stopping on the other side of the medic and gathering the racer’s shaking servos in his own bulky ones.  
  
“Who did this to you?! Who do I have to pound into the ground?!”  
  
The blue bruiser snarled the last question, and the medic beside him watched him nervously before sidestepping to the right and continuing their work. Knockout didn’t answer, instead pulling Breakdown on the berth beside him and leaning against his wide chest plating. Starscream watched as Breakdown took the hint, wrapping his arms around his bonded’s shoulders and hushing him as he whimpered. He didn’t have the spark to sneer at the show of soft emotions between the couple.  
  
“Starscream?”  
  
A familiar gentle voice brushed against his audials, and he looked up to see the shuttle guard, Skyfire, striding towards him from the entrance of the tent. His spark pulsed again. He couldn’t distinguish why.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
The shuttle’s bright blue optics looked over his shoulder at his wing, and he followed his gaze to see the medic behind him finishing the welds in the broken slits in his armor. He turned back to Skyfire with a shrug.  
  
“Numb. Anything other than that, I will have to report to you later on.”  
  
Skyfire smiled lightly. But then the smile faded, and he sighed.  
  
“I am truly sorry, Starscream. If we had been faster, we could’ve obtained the twins before they did any harm to you or Knockout…”  
  
He trailed off, glancing at the red racer being cradled by his bonded. The silver seeker shook his helm and pressed at the other’s field insistently to gain his attention.  
  
“I don’t blame you. I blame those juvenile delinquents and their inability to watch where they’re going… Were the other guards able to obtain them?”  
  
The shuttle’s lip plates quirked up and he nodded in response to the silver seeker.  
  
“Yes, we obtained them. They are currently being attended to by another medical team… I do believe you and Knockout have scared them enough to make them think twice about playing pranks on performers ever again.”  
  
Starscream shared the smirk, and he lifted his chin with the bit of pride he still had left.  
  
“Good. Somebody has to teach the younglings these solar cycles to behave. They have no respect.”  
  
They both chuckled, sharing a moment of laughter between them. Starscream’s red optics met Skyfire’s blue ones, and he realized his spark had started pulsing. What was it about this mech that was making him go all soft?  
  
Well, for one thing, maybe it was because he hadn’t had a decent conversation with another seeker in a _long_ time. Oh sure, there were plenty of them out there. In the skies, far above where he could reach, except when he took the occasional flight to settle his systems. For another thing, perhaps it was that Skyfire was so… big. _A_ _shuttle-class seeker_. Starscream had a thing for the taller, well-built bots. And though he wouldn’t dare to admit it out loud, Skyfire was definitely his type. Or maybe… Maybe it was the way the shuttle looked at him with those blue optics of his. Mellowed, tranquil, peaceful, and composed. But so bright it was like the silver seeker was the only other bot that existed to those optics.  
  
_When has anyone ever looked at me like that?_  
  
Or maybe the better question was:  
  
_Has anyone ever looked at me like that?_  
  
_… No._  
  
He didn’t need to think about the answer, it was as clear as the day. There was only one reason the shuttle class seeker would ever look at him that way, and that answer lay within his spark. That gentle, oh so gentle spark encased within an edge of steel... _Spark resonance_ , Starscream realized in the next moment, his processor halting in shock. His jaw could’ve dropped, but it stayed shut as they shared that blissfully peaceful moment, when everything else faded away…  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Both seekers jolted at the powerful voice that had entered the tent, demanding an explanation. All optics turned to find that Megatron was standing in the middle of the tent, Soundwave at his side like a shadow. Immediately, a cold vice gripped Starscream’s spark, and his optics found the ground easy to focus on. Skyfire glanced at Starscream’s reaction to the mech now present worriedly, but then he squared his shoulders and approached the grey Kaonian.  
  
“You must be Megatron, lead singer of the Decepticon band?”  
  
Said Kaonian nodded, his optics impatiently glancing at the other members of his band on medical berths. Skyfire got the message and continued.  
  
“I am Skyfire, head of security for the Crystal Gardens. I am sorry to say that Knockout and Starscream were caught in the midst of a few juvenile delinquents’ escape who’d snuck onto the grounds. You can be assured neither of them have been severely injured, and the bots have been detained.”  
  
Megatron listened to the shuttle’s explanation, then nodded as his optics traveled over both of them once again.  
  
“You’re both alright?”  
  
Starscream was surprised at the true diplomatic worry in his voice. He finally stole a glance of the well-built lead singer, who’s gaze was fixed on Knockout and Breakdown. Said racer didn’t move from where he sat leaning against his bonded, but his optics flickered up at Megatron.  
  
“I’ll have to buff this paint job twice before I’ll look acceptable for public appearances.”  
  
In other words, _I’ll be fine_. Breakdown rumbled his engine to soothe his bonded, and Megatron nodded. Then he turned to Starscream, and their optics met.  
  
_You are mine…_  
  
His spark twisted, then pulsed, then twisted again. The silver seeker tore his optics away and turned his helm away from that gaze, lip plates curling up into a sneer.  
  
“I’m perfectly fine. There’s nothing you can do to help me.”  
  
He snapped. He could feel Megatron’s optics on him, probably scanning over his taunt injured wing that blatantly stated he was not fine. But he did not comment on it.  
  
“Very well then.”  
  
The Kaonian stated respectfully, if not carefully to the seeker’s warning. It was clear that he was not welcome here. He drew back, turning to his drummer.  
  
“You’ll remain here with your bonded and Starscream? And you’ll accompany them back to Streetwise when they are fit to return?”  
  
Breakdown nodded once. Megatron returned a single nod of finality, his optics scanning over the three of them before exiting the tent, Soundwave following in step. When they were gone, Starscream inhaled deeply, taunt wings relaxing a fraction. Feeling a pulse of Knockout’s field, the silver seeker glanced in his direction to see crimson optics staring at him. They mirrored something so near sympathy that he could’ve laughed at the irony of the situation. Instead, his lip plate twitched into a near grin before falling. He didn’t want to be reminded of the mech on the other side of the tent, or the Prime that had surely been waiting for him there.  
  
The sound of a bot clearing their intake caught his attention, and Starscream looked up to see Skyfire gesturing to the other end of the medical berth.  
  
“May I?”  
  
He shrugged carelessly, and Skyfire took caution as he lowered himself on the berth to sit beside him. Inwardly, Starscream appreciated the shuttle’s initiative to ask and respect before invading his personal space, something that only a true seeker would know. Not even Megatron knew that about him. When he glanced over at Skyfire, he was rewarded with kind blue optics and a warm smile. His spark pulsed again, and Starscream felt a small smile tug at his lip plates. On any other mech, he might’ve tried to knock that stupid expression off their face plates. But on Skyfire… That expression could stay. It was nice. It was soothing. _Like music_ , he thought with inward humor. And suddenly, Starscream realized that the shuttle was helping him to feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

The silver seeker had not spoken once since they’d entered the dressing room the next night cycle, and it was scaring the scrap out of the Decepticon band. But he paid the other’s passing glances and stares no mind as he preened in front of the mirror, polishing and waxing every bit of armor he could reach until it shined in the lights. Even Soundwave had paused to watch as the seeker ran the wax cloth over his buffed wings soundlessly, a hard look of concentration traced in his optics as he worked. But Starscream did not even grace him with a glance in return, keeping his silence. Let the others stare and ponder as they might. He had his reasons, just as they all did.  
  
Just then, Megatron walked into the room, heaving a sigh as he paced back and forth in the middle of room, mumbling to himself. Knockout and Breakdown exchanged an expression before the red racer turned off his buffer and turned around in his swivel chair to face their lead singer.  
  
“So, are you going to tell us what’s wrong or are you going to pace a ditch into the floor?”  
  
Megatron stopped pacing but rested his forehelm against his digits in annoyed exasperation.  
  
“Unless you can come up with a song to open our performance with this night cycle, I would rather just keep pacing the floor.”  
  
Knockout and Breakdown exchanged another expression as Soundwave stepped up beside the tall grey Kaonian.  
  
“Inquiry: What is wrong with our first choice?”  
  
Megatron threw his servos up and growled.  
  
“It is, and I quote Prowl ‘Not among the list of popular tracks among the Iaconian population.’ We have performed in this city twice before, and yet Iaconians are still the most selective, self-centered, and tasteless bots I have _ever_ come across! They compete to select the songs of a performance and throw tantrums like celebrations!”  
  
Soundwave stood silently beside him for a moment before his indigo optics flashed behind his mask.  
  
“Suggestion: Don’t let Optimus or any of the Autobots catch you saying that.”  
  
Megatron glanced at his brother before groaning and falling back on the couch across from the dressing room’s mirrors. He rubbed circles into his temples with clawed digits.  
  
“You know I did not mean it like that, Soundwave… If I meant anything by it, it would be yet _another_ score of admiration to them. How any band could manage to gain such popularity in _this_ city as a rock band is beyond me.”  
  
Silence fell over the Decepticon band. Well, it was at this point on the rare occasion when not even Megatron could think of an opening song to perform, they were usually screwed. But then, Starscream broke the silence.  
  
“Somebody.”  
  
Everyone’s optics slowly lifted to stare at the seeker who’d spoken, but he wasn’t paying them any mind. He seemed content to finish polishing his helm crest. Megatron watched him with a raised brow plate.  
  
“What?”  
  
Starscream huffed lightly at the question, turning his seat around so he could stare down the lead singer with confident crimson optics.  
  
“Open with ‘Somebody,’ from our newest album. It hit the top charts in the Iacon Review two stellar cycles ago… Iaconians are infatuated with love songs from hard rock bands.”  
  
_You should know this already, you dumb aft. You’re bonded to an Iaconian._ The comment burned at the tip of his glossa, but he bit it back.  
  
Megatron’s optics grew distant as they flicked away from him to mull over the idea. Soundwave broke the silence next.  
  
“Starscream: makes valid point. Statement: The Decepticon band has yet to perform ‘Somebody’ to a live audience. Inference: Opening with new song has always yielded positive results with all audiences. Conclusion: Iaconian audience will appreciate the change.”  
  
“… And you know _Sweet Rims_ will appreciate it too.”  
  
Knockout sung tauntingly, knowing just how much their lead singer hated the racer’s nickname for the Prime. He glanced at him with a side-long glare but could not deny that both Soundwave and Knockout were right. The grey Kaonian rumbled and looked up at the silver seeker once more.  
  
“Very well then.”


	6. Chapter 6

White, pulsing lights flashed repeatedly over the stage as Soundwave began the thrumming techno beat to the song. Knockout and Starscream sang the melody, bringing a harmonious start to the song’s story. Each band member was outlined by white light every other nanosecond, giving the Decepticons a mysterious edge to their audience. Then, Megatron’s frame appeared in the center, and with a rumbling growl the lyrics began.  
  
_“This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
 _To find the one in this life…_  
 _The one we all dream of!_  
 _But dreams just aren't enough!”_  
  
Suddenly, Breakdown struck the drums, and the flashing lights ceased. The audience screamed as the stage lit up and purple headlights swung over the now visible Decepticons.  
  
_“So, I'll be waiting for the real thing!”_  
 _“… Real thing!”_  
 _“I'll know it by the feeling!”_  
 _“… The feeling!”_  
 _“The moment when we're meeting!”_  
 _“… When we’re meeting!”_  
 _“Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen!”_  
  
Starscream echoed Megatron’s lyrics in higher key, giving an almost ethereal effect to the story they told. As he did so, he strummed a glistening silver and red guitar, the most prized guitar he only brought out for the most important performances. Because unlike the others this one sang high and low, long and short ranges, it pierced the air and played so well he could feel the sound of each string vibrate in his spark.  
  
_“So, I'll be holdin' my vents!_  
 _Right up to the end!_  
 _Until that moment when,_  
 _I find the one that I'll spend forever with!”_  
  
Just then, Starscream held out a moderately high note on his guitar as Breakdown beat out the drums, and they began the chorus as one.  
  
_“'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!_  
 _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares!_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their servos,_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me like that!”_  
  
There had been many times he felt they were in tune, but at this moment, the silver seeker knew that all other times were invalid. He’d never felt so _right_ in singing just one song. Not to mention, a _love_ song, Primus forbid. But somewhere out there amidst the crowd, there was another seeker he knew who was listening, and his spark jumped at the thought. So this night cycle, he would get every note right, every beat he would count with practiced precision. Because he wasn’t singing for Megatron. Not this time.  
  
_“'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own!”_  
 _“… On their own!”_  
 _“And everyone wants to know they're not alone!”_  
 _“… They’re not alone!”_  
 _“Somebody else that feels the same somewhere!”_  
 _“… The same, somewhere!”_  
 _“There's gotta be somebody for me out there!”_  
 _“There's gotta be somebody for me out there!”_  
  
When the silver seeker echoed Megatron, his voice glided through the melody beautifully, nearly overshadowing the main chorus. But the effect was so vital to the song, the audience did not notice. Only Megatron did, and he stole a quick glance at the seeker as they came together in the last line. Starscream was not looking at him, his attention was focused out at the audience. Nearly shell-shocked at how well the seeker performed tonight, Megatron quickly shook it off as the next verse was introduced.  
  
_“Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight,”_  
 _“Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight,”_  
 _“And damn it, this feels too right!”_  
 _“And damn it, this feels too right!”_  
 _“It's just like déjà vu, me standin' here with you!”_  
 _“It's just like déjà vu, me standin' here with you!”_  
  
 _“So I'll be holdin' my vents!_  
 _Could this be the end?_  
 _Is it that moment when,_  
 _I find the one that I'll spend forever with?”_  
  
Megatron no sooner realized that trying to pay no processor to being shocked was like trying to ignore a pinging comm link. It just didn’t happen. As he and Starscream sang the verse together, it took everything he had to not stare at the seeker. _Seriously, what happened? This is the best he’s sounded in ano cycles!_  
  
_“'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!_  
 _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares!_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their servos,_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me like that!”_  
  
 _“'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own!”_  
 _“… On their own!”_  
 _“And everyone wants to know they're not alone!”_  
 _“… They’re not alone!”_  
 _“Somebody else that feels the same somewhere!”_  
 _“… The same, somewhere!”_  
 _“There's gotta be somebody for me out there!”_  
 _“There's gotta be somebody for me out there!”_  
  
The drums thundered through the air as Knockout and Starscream sang the accompanying melody after the chorus. As the silver seeker sang and strummed, his optics scanned the crowds. _Where are you? One glimpse… Please just one glimpse._ When his optics fell to the front rows, they halted. There, standing beside one of the gated boxes he stood guard, a white statue illuminated by the flashing lights. Those bright blue optics were on him, one steady pair in a sea of blinking crystals, closer than he’d ever thought possible that night cycle. They met, his spark pulsed, and his lip plates curled up as the silver seeker threw himself into the final verse, accompanied by their lead singer.  
  
_“You can't give up!”_  
 _“When you're lookin' for…”_  
 _“A diamond in the rough!”_  
 _“Because you never know…”_  
 _“When it shows up!”_  
 _“Make sure you're holdin' on!”_  
 _“'Cause it could be the one,”_  
 _“The one you're waiting on!”_  
 _“The one you're waiting on!”_  
  
Suddenly, Breakdown smashed the cymbals, and Megatron’s voice was the only sound to emerge with Soundwave’s techno melody.  
  
_“'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!_  
 _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares!_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their hands!_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me… Oh!!”  
_  
He cried, and the band erupted into the last chorus.  
  
 _“'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own!”_  
 _“… On their own!”_  
 _“And everyone wants to know they're not alone!”_  
 _“… They’re not alone!”_  
 _“Somebody else that feels the same somewhere!”_  
 _“… The same, somewhere!”_  
 _“There's gotta be somebody for me out there!”_  
 _“There's gotta be somebody for me out there!”_  
  
When the song ended, and the Iaconian audience cheered louder than ever, the Decepticon band soaked in the praise. For once, Starscream was right, and Megatron knew after this he would owe him one. But when he finally got the chance to really look at the silver seeker, said seeker still did not pay him any processor. Starscream was in his own world with the optics of a shuttle class seeker. He smirked, winked, and waved at the crowd with a saunter to his demeanor only Starscream could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter sung by the Decepticons (with a few tweaks for the story's purpose) quoted "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback


	7. Chapter 7

“Soundwave, that was incredible!!”  
  
Bumblebee cried as he ran towards the Decepticon and leapt into his arms. Soundwave quickly caught him, stumbling back a step in surprise but soon recovering and spinning his partner in circles. It was hard not to be excited around Bumblebee, his enthusiasm was contagious. And that was something the Decepticon cherished about him more than anything.  
  
Megatron walked by him with a knowing smirk, winking at his brother, but he halted in step as well when his bonded strode into view with a lovestruck gaze.  
  
“That was a beautiful opening song, Tron.”  
  
If the grey Kaonian had a response to the stunning expression on the Prime’s faceplates, it was lost in the kiss he received when Optimus reached him. His spark could’ve melted as he felt his bonded’s arms slide around his shoulders to embrace him.  
  
“So, you liked it?”  
  
Megatron whispered against the other’s audial when they parted. In response, Optimus purred and nuzzled against him, pulsing love and the slightest bit of something more primal over their bond… _Oh yes_ , Megatron owed Starscream _big time_ for his suggestion.  
  
Said silver seeker walked right past both couples, glancing over at their show of affection with a small scoff. _Brutes and their need to preen._ He rolled his optics, shifting his grip on his guitar as he walked towards the exit.  
  
“Stop right there!”  
  
All bots present froze at the sudden commanding voice. But Starscream recognized that voice, and his spark leapt as he slowly turned around. The two other couples watched in surprise as the white shuttle class seeker strode in from the stage, optics shining brilliantly as he approached the silver seeker. Starscream’s lip plates quirked up into an amused smile as he raised his servos and cocked a hip to the side.  
  
“Oh my, it seems that you’ve caught me.”  
  
Skyfire chuckled, his wings fluttering once before his expression settled into a warm smile.  
  
“Hello, Starscream.”  
  
His now gentle voice spoke. The silver seeker tilted his helm as his smile softened, meeting the shuttle halfway.  
  
“Hello, Skyfire.”  
  
A silence came in between them that filled with awkward tension as Skyfire cleared his intake, optics suddenly darting everywhere but him as he seemed to look for the right words to say.  
  
“Starscream, I… I, uh… Well I, uh… Here.”  
  
The shuttle stuttered and stumbled over his words, something Starscream found incredibly adorable for a mech that was almost twice as tall as he was. But then, Skyfire reached into his subspace and held something out to him in his big servo. It was the guitar strings he’d purchased yesterday. He hadn’t even realized he was missing them. Starscream blinked as he took them.  
  
“… Thank you.”  
  
As they were passed to him, he realized there was a small datapad attached to the strings. Raising a single brow plate, he clicked it on to find a four-digit code on the screen. Skyfire’s comm link code. _By Primus, he is just too much_ , Starscream thought to himself as he looked back up at the shuttle. Skyfire chuckled nervously at his neutral expression, rubbing the back of his neck cables with his servo.  
  
“I… You were incredible tonight, Starscream. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a performance as amazing as yours. And, well… you’re just an incredible seeker, and I would be privileged to get to know you better… Would you give me the honor of a date flight one of these cycles?”  
  
As he listened to the shuttle seeker’s declaration, Starscream’s spark swelled enough to feel too big for its casing. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. Any other bot he might laugh at for such a statement to him and blow them a taunting kiss before strutting away. But Skyfire...  
  
Skyfire tensed as Starscream suddenly strode up to him and grabbed at his chest plates, yanking him down. The shuttle let him pull him down to one knee, but then his spark stuttered as he felt lip plates against his cheek. His optics widened. The silver seeker pulled away to gaze at him with warm optics and a small smile.  
  
“I am not a patient bot, Skyfire… How about now?”  
  
The shuttle stared at him with wide optics for only a moment before his wings twitched and he met the silver seeker’s expression with the biggest smile Starscream had seen yet.  
  
“Now works for me.”  
  
Starscream leaned into kiss his cheek plate once more before he pulled away, strutting towards the exit once again. Skyfire’s big grin turned dopey as he rose to his peds and stumbled after the silver seeker, wings fluttering in anticipation to fly with the other. As they left, Skyfire’s helm ran right into the top rim of the door with an audible smack. Starscream laughed as he rubbed his helm before grabbing his big servo and pulling him out into the night.  
  
Bumblebee and Soundwave, his face screen stuck in the wide-eyed expression, watched in silent shock as the seekers disappeared and the door closed behind them. Megatron’s jaw had dropped, and Optimus gazed at the exit with a small smile. When the Prime glanced at the Kaonian, he chuckled.  
  
“Jealous, are we my bonded?”  
  
Megatron recycled his optics, closing his jaw and shook his helm with a snort.  
  
“Definitely not of that shuttle… I’ll give them two stellar cycles before they crash and burn.”  
  
The Prime’s optics narrowed, and he wacked the other over the helm.  
  
“Don’t be rude! Starscream really seemed to be taken by the shuttle… He deserves the chance to be happy.”  
  
He spoke lightly, and Megatron’s skeptic expression fell. His processor slowly conjured the memory of the seeker in the medical tent, that one moment he’d been with the shuttle, and for the first time in a long time Starscream had actually looked _content_ … He sighed.  
  
“Yes… He does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Megatron ended up being proven wrong when Skyfire courted Starscream for two more ano cycles before asking the silver seeker to bond with him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! There will hopefully be more sequels to come!  
> Rock on!


End file.
